The Deep Dark Truth
by dipperpinesthemanlyman
Summary: ABANDONED STORY Naruto has been wearing a mask since he was little and now that mask is starting to break. Will the others finally see who Naruto really is? Will they see what Naruto has been hiding from them? And why is his mask breaking now of all times? Yaoi
1. The start of the cracks

Disclaimer- I don't own Naruto.

This is my first time writing a naruto story, so please bare with me.

The Deep Dark Truth

The blond haired boy walked down the streets of Konoha. His baby blue eyes and whisker marks that cover his cheeks were pressed upward because of the smile on the boys face. His eyes scanned the area around him.

The smile on his face was a fake, a mask that he puts on every morning because of the pain and emotions that he hides from everyone. He knew that he would never truly fit in with his friends or the village. He tries his best to fit in with the village, but that never worked out.

The villagers have always treated him badly. Some days he would go into a store and then thrown out just because it was him. They would also trap him in allies and beat him. When they seen the tears in his eyes the would either sneer or smile, so the first thing that he did to protect himself was to make a mask that would show that he didn't care, that he was dumb and couldn't hurt them or their children. The mask has worked perfectly so far, even though it was ripping him apart on the inside.

He had been an outcast since the day of his birth and he didn't even know why until a year ago. Every time he would look in the mirror as a kid he would ask himself why everyone had hatred for him and now he knew why. It was because of the demon sealed inside of him.

Right now he was heading to the bridge to meet his teammates- Sakura, Sasuke, and their sensei Kakashi. None of them knew about his mask, expect maybe Kakashi, but with him you never truly know. When he looked up he was at the bridge.

"Hey Sakura," the boy yelled out.

"Naruto," she said as she looked annoyed.

Everyone thought that he had a crush on her, but he was always annoyed by her, but he went along with it for the sake of his mask.

'I'm the one annoyed,' the fourteen year old thought.

Naruto turned his head in time to see their sensei land on the branch beside the bridge and riverbed.

"You're late," both he and Sakura yelled.


	2. Chapter 2

I'm teribly sorry for the long wait. I had lost the paper this was written on.

Fans: *throws dagger and knives at me*

The Deep Dark Truth

Kakashi sweat droped as Naruto kept rumbling about how he was always late and that they don't get any cool missions.

"You have today off," the silver (no it was no gray, he's not that old) haired man told his students.

Sasuke got up silently and walked away from the bridge. Sakura chasing after him. After the two disappeared out of Naruto's sight and their sensei long gone reading his odd covered book, did Naruto let his mask slip. The boy quickly realizing his mistake. He started back towards the village. Heading straight home, his mask perfectly in place.

He heard the whispers the would fly out of the villagers mouths, he could also feel the heated glares being sent his way. It was hard to keep his mask up when his heart was crying out for true love. He had always wanted to meet someone that understood and felt his pain. A person who wouldn't judge him for being him (or being the Kyuubi's container). He needs someone to see through his horrid mask.

He opened his door and went to his room, flopped onto the hard bed. He raised his head and glanced around the cursed home. He had many tears rolling down his face onto the pillow. He wished the pain would leave him bed, but that wouldn't happen at least not the way his life was.

Life is and always will be unfair. People that "care" about him never see the mask, they don't even supect a thing. He feels so lost and going to break down any second. He didn't want anyone to be burdened by his problems. Pain and sorrow where hanging over jim like rainy clouds hang over the land.

He couldn't trust people because of what he had inside himself. All he needed was a guardain angel. A person he could trust, be happy with, someone who wouldn't care that the Kyuubi was inside of him, and mostly someone he could love and know they would love him back, but he knows that will never happen.

Little does Naruto know is that people see him as the sun. Shining with unstoppable kindness and love that could overpower anything that proves a threat against his loved ones, but even the sun has to set. So what do they do then? All they can do is hope that the sun to return with it's shining grace the coming morning, so that the happiness returns and everything is better. Everything is full of love, hope, and memories.

Naruto is very much like the sun. He seems bright and kind until the moon or the truth comes out. It's only when the deep dark truth is revealed that people realize it was only a dream, only and eclipse. But everyone knows eclipses last only a certain amout of time. Now was Naruto's time to be the sun again and be true to himself, because who knows what can happen when love and a light can do to something that seems little only for it to be an apparatus, something with a greater purpose.


	3. POLL PLEASE VOTE!

There is a poll for who Naruto should be with on my profile. Please vote because it's kinda hard to write the next chapter without knowing who he's gonna be with. ^ (Please realize this is going to be a yaoi fic.)  
>Thank you!<br>Please put a review! For some reason the poll is not working.

Characters:

Kakashi

Sasuke

Shikamaru

Kiba

Gaara

So far:

Sasuke= 2

Shikamaru=1

Kakashi=2


	4. Noticed Feelings?

Thank You everyone for waiting(and voting/ reviewing)! I've decided to have a love triangle for right now. The two lucky boys that like Naruto is/are gonna be Sasuke and Shikamaru! It will end up having one of them with Naruto. Also Naruto will be uke in this story. Please tell me what you liked and didn't and if I mested up somewhere! I hope you enjoy this chapter!

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO IN ANY WAY OR FORUM!

Sasuke walked away from team 7's meeting place. It's been a year since the team had passed their sensi's test. He frowned as he thought about what he had saw on Naruto's face. Naruto had this empty look on his face. His eyes were the wrost though; they showed much anguish and lugubriosity. His eyebrows furrowed as he thought about it. He realized Naruto hasn't been himself as of late. It was hard to explain, but he could feel it in his gut.

"Sasuke-kun!"

He narrowed his eyes as the only girl on his team screamed his name. Did she not understand that he would never love her! Sasuke disregarded her scream and continued walking toward his apartment.

"Sasuke-kun," pinkette yelled as she reached the love of her life.

She gave him a big smile and asked if he wanted to train with her. Sasuke being as cold as usaul said no (with his intense glare). Sakura's smile flatered as she tried (but failed) to act as if it didn't hurt her. She then decided to wave goodbye to him and walk off.

Sasuke thanked whatever made her leave so quickly and that he didn't run into any other adherents. He shook his head and unlocked his door; moving with the aglity of a pro. His eyes gazed at the huge complex. He just huffed and sat on his bed. His thoughts grauduly moved back onto a whiskered blondette. He nitted his eyebrows together and started wondering why he cared about the baby blue eyed kit. Thinking about it he realized his feelings have changed since they were first put on Team 7. What once was annoyance was now something he, Sasuke Uchiha, could not place.

"Che," the dark haired boy shook his head and changed his thought process to his ambition of getting a certain weasel.

Shikaku frowned as he watched his son. His son, Shikamaru, was obviously concerned about some phenomenon. He swore his child was so troublesome. He wanted to avoid the trouble of asking what was wrong, but decided againist it. The father sat beside his son.

"Shikamaru," he started to question his son only to be stopped by the door ringing. He moved to the door and opened it to find...

And there you all go! Now I have never payed much attention to Shikaku but I know his son takes after him. If I mess up any characters please tell me! I want to have them as much in character as I can! Thank you for voting/ reviewing! It means a lot!

This is how I feel about Sasuke in this chapter:

..._...

...,-~*`¯lllllll`*~,...

...,-~*`lllllllllllllllllllllllll¯`*-,...

...,-~*llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll*-,...

...,-*llllllllllIlllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllll.\...

...;*`lllllllllllllllllllllllllll,-~*~-,lllllllllllllllll\...

...\lllllllllllllllllllllllllll/...\;;;;llllllll,- `~-,...

...\lllllllllllllllllllll,-*...`~-~-.,.(.(¯`;`,...

...\llllllllllll,-~*...)_-\..*`*;..)...

...\,-*`¯,*`)...,-~*`~.../...

...|/.../.../~,...-~*,-~*`;.../.\...

.../.../.../.../..,-,...*~,.`*~*...*...\...

...|.../.../.../.*`...\...)...)¯`~,...

...|../.../.../...)...,.)`*~-,.../...|..)...`~-,...

.../../.../...,*`-,...`-,...*`...,-...\.../.../...|...¯```*~-,,,,

...(...)`*~-,...`*`.,-~*.,-*...|.../.../.../...\...

...*-,...`*-,...`~,...``.,,,-*...|.,*...,*...|...\...

...*,...`-,...)-,...,-*`...,-*...(`-,...\...

...f`-,...`-,/...*-,_,,-~*...,-*...|...`-,...\...


	5. Drip Drop

I do not own Naruto!

_**~~~~~~~DRIP!DROP~~~~~~**_

A boy layed against his bathtub looking at his wrists in fascination. The red liquid moved slowly down, only to drip onto the floor. He gave a small smile, but it quickly vanished when his wrists were healed, showing no scars. He started again, moving the knife to his left wrist and cuting it in multiple directions and repeating the same for his other wrist. He moved the knife up his right arm. The wounds healed within seconds. The blond let out a frustrated growl. Why wouldn't it let the cuts leave scars! His annoyance doubled as his skin looked as if he hadn't cut himself.

He wanted scars. Why did that damned fox keep doing this to him! All he wanted was the scars to prove how worthless he is! That kitsune was ruining it all for him! The bloodette glanced into the mirror and roared.

**CLINK! CLING!**

Glass was shattered onto the floor of the bathroom. The blondette steped onto the shattered pieces, making sure that the glass was shoved into his feet. Very quickly blood joined the shards of glass on the floor.

_**The boy colapsed of bloodloss.**_

_**~~~~DRIP!DROP~~~~**_

_**"NARUTO!"**_

_**"What's going on?! What happened?!"**_

_**"Lady Hokage, What's wrong with Naruto?"**_

_**"..."**_

_**"Tsunade..."**_

_**~~~~!RED!DRIP!DROP~~~~**_

Naruto shot up from his bathroom floor gasping for air. There was blood stains on his pants. He slowly calmed down. The blondette's gasps came in longer times apart. The boy gradually moved from his place on the floor.

His mind was reeling from the nightmare he had. He trudged into his room and glanced at the clock.

_10:37 A.M._

He groaned as he realized he was hours late for training. After a few moments Naruto decided that he would just stay home and say he was sick. It's not as if they would even come and check on him. They don't give a shit about him and that's probaly what hurts the most. The fact that he cares so much yet knowing they could never care for a monster.

When he shows up tomorrow Sakura will yell at him; Sasuke who ignore him (more so then usaul); And Kaka-sensei would shake his head. None of them would ask why he wasn't there today. They would probaly get things done faster.

The blondette closed his eyes. He fell onto his bed and decided to take a nap.

_**~~~~~~~DRIP!DROP~~~~**_

Sasuke growled in annonace as they finished thier tenth D rank mission. That idoit didn't even show up! His angry grew by the minute. That blondette was the one who filled the quietness! It was only after a few minutes did Sasuke realized that Naruto really was the thing that filled the silence when they're on a mission. Most the time Naruto would hum a little tune. The raven haired teen didn't want to admit it, but he wanted Naruto to be here to fill the silence.

Sasuke huffed at what he thought. He started to wound back to the other day when Naruto looked woebegoned. The look did not suit Naruto as much as a smile did.


End file.
